Amor, Razón & Voluntad
by Luriana
Summary: Porque en los cuentos, el amor de tu vida es la persona con quien te casas; pero en la vida real te casas con la persona que te hace feliz. Scorpius/Lily/Teddy.  Reto: Triangulo amoroso Foro: Scorpus&Lily


Reto Triangulo Amoroso para Foro; Scorpius & Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mio, en este momento Harry estaria entregando en el altar a Lily con Teddy Lupin, mientras que Scorpius dice 'yo me opongo' y Hermione trata de controlar a su pequeño hijo rubio, al mismo tiempo que le toma la mano a su esposo Draco Malfoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amor, Razón &amp; Voluntad.<strong>

Grimauld Place era una casa donde podrían caber 10 madrigueras, las habitaciones estaban distanciadas unas de otras y siempre se tomaba su tiempo el llegar de un lugar a otro; pero ese día, los pasos de Lily habían rebasado los minutos que se contemplaban del cuarto de baño hacia su habitación.

Mueve un pie y después otro, mas por deber que por querer, su mirada no se despega del suelo. Usa una toalla en la cabeza esperando que sus rojos cabellos se sequen cuanto antes; solo usa una bata de baño blanca, posiblemente esa sea la razón por la cual sus brazos tienen la piel erizada.

Su familia seguramente se está alistando para el evento más esperado del año; su boda.

Después de tanto andar, llega a la puerta de su habitación la cual aun tiene un letrero que dice

_"Si entras sin mi autorización tendrás que atenerte a mi moco-murciélago"_

Toma la manija, abre su puerta y se encuentra con su hermoso blanco.

Es tan precioso. Piensa Lily

Es el vestido que había soñado toda su vida, desde que jugaba con sus primas a simular el día de su boda, siempre supo como quería lucir ese día: su vestido largo, con la espalda descubierta pero las mangas bombachas, con algunas cintillas en la cintura para hacer lucir más su figura y quería en la parte inferior, estuvieran unos adornos en formas de olas que simbolizaran la fuerza del mar. También quería lucir el colguije de la tatarabuela Weasley, que había estado de generación en generación. Pero lo que más deseaba era un maquillaje tenue porque su sonrisa iluminaria todas sus facciones.

Y ahí estaba, con su vestido de ensueño que tenia las olas mas remarcadas; ahora ya no simbolizan la fuerza del mar, ahora, para Lily, esos símbolos significan la grandeza de las olas, que entre más grandes más peligrosas.

Gira su rostro y se encuentra con el colguije tan deseado; es muy sencillo, pero tiente tanto sentimentalismo que toda su grandeza esta camuflajeada por la sencillez; porque así son las cosas, lo que más vale es lo más sencillo.

En su tocador, están todos los maquillajes que se supone usara, sin embargo ha tenido que adquirir colores más rojizos y profundos, colores que difumen sus ojeras y que hagan resaltar sus parpados que han estado caídos por mucho tiempo. Su labial, no es el tono que había soñado, no es el coffe cream que solo le remarcaría un poco esas comisuras; es un color carmín, porque ahora su simple sonrisa no dará brillo a nada.

Se dirige a su cama, y sin tener ganas de nada, se deja caer en los pies de esta. Junta sus piernas hacia su pecho y las abraza, recargándose ligeramente en sus rodillas.

¿Por qué cuando ya había visto el sol, vino un eclipse?

Flashback

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus cabellos rojos despeinados, Lily salió de su entrenamiento de Quidditch. Sus padres no solo le habían heredado sus facciones, también sus habilidades para este juego; a pesar de que por ser hija de Ginny, le habían asegurado ya un puesto en el equipo de las Arpias de Hollyhead, Lily audicionó como todas las demás, quedándose así con el puesto de buscadora.

Su vida a últimas fechas, se había acercado a la perfección; cosa que parecía difícil de creer porque durante algunos meses, Lily estuvo muerta en vida. Muchas veces sus padres se preguntaron si ese cuerpo tenía alma o solo era el cuerpo de su hija con algún hechizo para que siguiera en movimiento.

Pero ya todo eso había pasado, desde que él, su ángel, había llegado a rescatarla. La había sacado de ese infierno en el que se estaba consumiendo y con besos y caricias le había quitado toda herida que alguien anteriormente le había hecho. Aun quedaban cicatrices, pero esas no quería eliminarlas, porque con ellas comprobaba que había sobrevivido a alguien que se creía superior a ella.

Caminó rápido y mirando al cielo sonrió, en dos días seria Lily Luna Lupin. Rió al escuchar cómo se llamaría en adelante, tantas l's eran difíciles de pronunciar. Pero eso no era importante cuando tenias a al hombre más bueno del mundo al lado tuyo.

Ese día había sido el único que Teddy no había ido a recogerla desde el día que se hicieron novios. Aquel día cuando Lily sonrió por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Aquel día cuando a Harry casi le da un infarto por la declaración en Teddy en medio de una cena familiar. Y aquel día cuando James casi se le fue a golpes a Teddy diciendo que era un degenerado, que como se atrevía a salir con su hermanita cuando ambos habían pasado la noche con medio Inglaterra. Frase que hizo que James terminara castigado.

Pero a pesar de todo, al final toda la familia había aceptado y cuando Teddy fue a pedir la mano de Lily, después de 1 año de relación, todos brindaron sonrientemente.

Las nubes negras que opacaban el camino de Lily, se habían ido.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo una voz conocida detrás de Lily que hizo que esta saliera inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. —Miren lo que trajo el viento.

Lily giró su rostro y se encontró con quien menos deseaba.

—Scorpius—dijo la pelirroja.

Y ahí estaba él, con sus cabellos platinados, casi blancos. SU flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y su sonrisa sarcástica que tanto sobresalía en ese pálido rostro. Usaba chamarra de cuero y pantalones ajustados, Lily se sorprendió que se vistiera tan muggle, pero no quiso demostrarlo. No quería demostrar nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Lily con voz firme

Scorpius levantó una ceja y volvió a sonreir, miró a Lily de forma curiosa y comenzó a inspeccionar cada milímetro de su cara.

—Te hice una pregunta

— ¿Así tratas al amor de tu vida? —preguntó Scorpius con tono sarcástico, pero Lily solo rodó los ojos.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el día que Scorpius se había ido de su lado; dejándola con lagrimas en los ojos y unas palabras que ninguno de los dos entendía; su excusa fue que la presión en su familia había aumentado, que la muerte de sus abuelos lo habían lastimado mucho y que él no podía querer a nadie. Le había explicado que él nunca la había amado, que era demasiado sexy y que con eso se vengó de su padre por no dejarlo participar en artes oscuras. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que no era cierto, que solo quería lastimarla que no mintiera de ese modo; pero él no dijo más, dio media vuelta y poco después se le vio saliendo con Lucy Pevensi, esa niña de la dinastía Pevensi, sangre pura y de familia poderosa.

—¿Apoco ya estas con alguien? — habló de nuevo el rubio, al observar que Lily no decía nada.

La expresión de Lily cambió, sus ojos mostraron una clase de odio que jamás había mostrado en ninguna otra cosa. Miró a Scorpius y sintió ese horrible frio en su piel, aun cuando el sol proporcionaba un calor exquisito.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy—espetó Lily y disimuló frialdad a indiferencia; dos características que no habían sido de ella hasta hacia dos años atrás.

Scorpius la miró y pudo percatarse de esta nueva actitud de Lily, ella jamás había sido asi, su corazón esparcía bondad por donde fuera que se parece, sus sentimientos y sensibilidad eran las cosas que más la caracterizaban y ahora estaba ahí, sin ser la misma niña caprichosa que fue años atrás, sin ser la princesa que sonreía al ver volar un pájaro; siendo en cambio, una mujer fuerte, esperando el momento del golpe para defenderse.

¿Qué significaba eso de 'no es de tu incumbencia'? ¿Era cierto lo que habia dicho Andromedan? No era que Scorpius creyera que lo iba a esperar toda la vida, aunque el fondo deseaba eso; él sabía, que cuando él quisiera podía tener a la pelirroja a sus pies, y lo sabía porque siempre había sido así. Pero la voz de Lily ahora ya sonaba fuerte y decidida.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Scorpius tratando de sonar desinteresado.

—No vengas ahora con que te importa—protestó Lily.

Sabía que no le importaba a Malfoy, lo aprendió más a fuerza que por propia voluntad, porque cuando él se fue, ella siempre creyó que regresaría, soñaba con su final feliz y su arcoíris después de la tormenta; pero él nunca regresó, ni siquiera le mando una señal de que aún existía; lo único que tuvo de él, fue ese vacío tan profundo dentro del corazón de Lily.

Un vacío que solo se llenaba de dolor y tristeza, un vacio que golpeaba su pecho y hacia que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Era la sensación más dolorosa que pudiera existir, pues no era algo que se curara con medicina o pomadas, era algo tan profundo que nunca se llegó a la sanación total de este.

—Dime, Scorpius ¿a caso de te importa? —preguntó Lilian, después de un rato de silencio.

Scorpius no dijo nada, solo la miró a los ojos reflejando un sentimiento inexistente para él: celos. Él No podía tener celos, todas desearían estar con él, ¿Por qué preocuparse de una niñita boba?

Al ver que Scorpius no respondía, Lily prosiguió.

—No hace falta que respondas—suspiró—se que no te importo en lo absoluto, lo he sabido siempre, pero nunca tuve tanta claridad. Cuando me dejaste sufrí mucho; mi vida era inexistente, a pesar de que durante 4 años nuestra relación fue muy enfermiza, nunca pensé que fuera a terminarse.

—¿Tanto te afectó? —preguntó Scorpius en tono de burla.

—Ríete, estoy acostumbrada a que lo haga; pero ¿sabes? Tus palabras ya no me afectan como hace tiempo; ya no soy la misma niña malcriada que conociste hace 11 años, ya no soy la princesita Potter que hace que la gente haga lo que ella quiera, tampoco soy esa adolecente que se enamoró de una idiota de ti a pesar de que estabas con mi prima Rose; ni esa persona a la que llenaste de besos y caricias haciéndole creer que eras especial ; pero sobre todo Scorpius, ya no soy esa a la que dejaste hace dos años con el alma colgando en un hilo, ¿tu propósito era destruirme? —Scorpius la miró incrédulo—no lo lograste, tal vez me caí pero ahora estoy de pie y en dos días estaré casada.

—Veo que has cambiado—afirmó el rubio—pero aunque no lo creas, te entiendo.

Lily lanzó una carcajada

—¿Me entiendes? —repitió—No lo creo, no creo que entiendas que es estar noches en penumbras llorando hasta quedarte dormida, no entiendes que es evitar cualquier cosa que me recuerde a tí, está claro que no sabes sentirte muerta por entregarle tu vida a una persona.

Los ojos de Lily comenzaron a brillar a causa de las lágrimas que estaban brotando. Pero no iba a llorar, no le iba a demostrar que él estaba ganando y que de nuevo la estaba destrozando.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo entiendo? —pregunto él, acercándose un poco más a Lily

—Porque de hacerlo, hubieras regresado.

Scorpius no dijo nada, la miró a los ojos y descifró su expresión; por mucho que ella deseara mostrarse fuerte y fría, su sensibilidad aun estaba a flote, tal vez ya no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente pero aun seguía llorando cuando perdía el control de sus emociones. Estaba sufriendo, y todo por su culpa; pero él también sufrió mucho, sufrió poco tiempo después de dejarla pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle perdón, y sufrió aun mas cuando su tía abuela Andrómeda, les explicó que su nieto se casaría con la menor de los Potter.

—Yo solo vine a saludarte—mintió Scorpius

—No lo creo; y sea a lo que sea que hayas venido, mejor vete.

Lily se separó más del cuerpo de Scorpius; su olor aun la invadía y a pesar de que había jurado que todo estaba olvidado, esa tarde comprobó que el gris de sus ojos aun la paralizaba.

—Adios, Scorpius—finalizó la pelirroja y siguió su camino, dejando a Scorpius con las palabras 'no te cases' en la boca.

Fin Flashback

Lily recuerda todas las palabras de Scorpius, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Levanta su vista y se estira para alcanzar su varita.

—Accio recuerdos—pronuncia y una cajita de madera llega a ella.

Con suma sutileza quita la tapa y puede observar cada detalle que Scorpius alguna vez le regaló, esta esa envoltura de rana de chocolate, esta esa flor marchita que ha guardado durante seis años, esta ese pergamino donde escribió LP&SM cuando estaba aburrida en pociones y esta esa foto rota que se tomaron en la graduación de Hogwarts, donde prometieron amarse toda la vida.

Sabe que ver esas fotos solo la lastima más, pero sabe también que ese encuentro no fue una coincidencia y que en algunas horas será la señora Lupin y nada podrá ser recordado.

Mira a su alrededor y ve tantas cosas que Teddy le ha regalado; ese lobo de peluche rosa, ese cuadro que muestra cada una de las facciones de Lily, esa cajita musical que toca su _canción _y esas miles de fotos que se han tomado en distintas ocasiones con la cara de Teddy en diferentes formas en cada una.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que él regreso, porque así es el amor que siente hacia él, irracional y fuera de su voluntad. No está segura de porque reacciona de ese modo aun cuando ya está comprometida y tampoco entiende el por qué duda de su decisión con tan solo haberlo mirado algunos minutos.

La puerta se abre, dando paso a una mujer pelirroja muy bien arreglada.

—¿Qué pasa, Lily? —pregunta Ginny, encogiendo las rodillas para quedar a la altura de su hija.

—Lo extraño, mamá, a ti no te puedo mentir—las lagrimas de Lily comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo siente el abrazo de su madre. —se que no debo de sentir esto, pero es así. Él sigue presente y no sé qué hacer para que se vaya.

Ginny se separa del cuerpo de su hija y la mira a los ojos.

—Se vieron ¿verdad? —Lily asinte con la cabeza—Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que ese dolor termine; tuya es la voluntad para hacer que tu corazón vuelva a latir.

Lily asiente de nuevo y se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos, suspira e intenta sonreír.

—Tienes razón, mamá—se levanta del piso al mismo tiempo que lo hace Ginny— ¿Me ayudas a poner el vestido?

Porque amaba a Scorpius, pero Teddy seria quien la haría feliz.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, ha lanzado más de tres botellas a la chimenea, ha pateado más de tres muebles y a gritado unas 5 veces. Su Lily se esta casando y la culpa es solo de él, de él y su maldito orgullo; de él y su maldita ambición por el dinero que lo hizo escoger a Lucy para recibir la herencia de su abuelo.<p>

—Scorpius—dice una voz detrás de él—¿quieres que vaya a comprarte más vino para que lo sigas aventando?

Scorpius gira el rostro y se encuentra con su padre, no quiere decir nada pero él sabe que su padre sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Se deja caer en el sillón más cercano y respira profundo.

—En estos momentos, Lilian se esta casando papá—dice Scorpius con voz cansada

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —Draco se acerca a su hijo y se sienta a su lado— ¿Por qué no vas a decir "yo me opongo"?

Scorpius intenta reír.

—Creo que debo dejar que sea feliz—dice resignado—tu sobrino le da todo lo que necesita y que yo no puedo darle.

—Pero ella te ama a ti

—Papá—Scorpius mira a los ojos a su padre—tu y yo sabemos que eso no basta—Draco lo mira con expresión de duda—porque yo estoy viviendo lo mismo que tu viviste con la madre de Rose hace años. —Draco agacha la mirada— ¿o me equivoco?

—No—acepta Draco—pero eso, ya es otra historia,

Y es así como Draco acepta beber con su hijo, porque ambos saben lo que es amar a una persona y perderla por la simple razón de no poder decir "Te amo".

* * *

><p>—Ted Lupin ¿Acepta por esposa a Lily Potter? —pregunta el ministro<p>

—Acepto— responde Teddy con una sonrisa.

—Lilian Potter ¿Acepta por esposo a Ted Lupin?

Lily mira a los invitados y observa la puerta de la iglesia, tiene el anhelo de ver a una persona rubia llegando a pedirle que no se case, pero por la puerta nadie aparece.

—Acepto—dice finalmente.

Porque en los cuentos, el amor de tu vida es la persona con quien te casas; pero en la vida real te casas con la persona que te hace feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aqui esta mi reto, ya lo hice muy apresurado porque tengo mucha tarea, de hecho ahorita deberia estar haciendola pero ya me aburri mucho jaja asi que decidi terminarlo.<em>

_Mi frase publicitaria de 'Eso es otra historia xD' sí, sera otra historia que empezare a publicar en Mayo (al mismo tiempo que termino Teardrops...) jeje solo queria ponerlo aqui aunque Carlos dice queno tiene sentido._

_En este fic puse algunas cosas mias, lo aclaro para que luego Carlos no se sienta el dios del analisis y encuentre elementos del fic con mi vida jaja._

_Como no quiero aburrirlas, hasta aqui le dejo espero les haya gustado y_

**_¿Review?_**

**_Besos&Abrazos_**

**_Luriiana _**


End file.
